Out Of The Blue
by Safsoof
Summary: Some Weird Things Started Happening At Santana's House.Thing Moving , Losing Stuff , Finding Stuff That Aren't Hers. Telling The Story To Her Friends Gave Her Some Sort Of Relief But Going Home And Finding Out That Most Her Preciouse Stuff Are Lost And T


santana had weird things happening in her house, Like dolls Moving , losing things , finding things that she didnt even know she has , and every now and then she feels like someone is watching She decided to stay at her best friends house , Brittany.  
>"Hey San , Whats up?" The blonde said while opening the door to her house.<br>"Hey, thanx for asking that i really needed someone to talk to" Said Santana , she noticed Brittany's expression change completly.  
>"Oh sure , Come in" Brittany said , looking curiouse.<p>They sat down , it was soon to be eigh o'clock and Santana didn't eat all day so she wasjust sitting eyeing Brittany with a look of need.<p>

"Ohhh , i almost forgooot , do you want anything to eat?" Said Brittany with a warm smile on her face.  
>"Uhmm , yeah sure" Said Santana.<br>Brittany went in the kitchen and started heating some spaghetti.

After fife minutes she came back holding two plates of spaghetti infront of her.  
>"Sooooo , what is it you need to talk about?" She whispered as if it was some sort of secret.<p>

" Thanx for asking anyways , so today i was sitting in my sofa , i was drinkin' my morning coffee and then i heard something , it was like a creep or something moving" Said Santana in a small voice , while moving her hand and stomping on the coffee table to let her best friend know how the sound sounded like "So then I turned around checking , it came from the kitchen , so i just sat there thinking then i heard another sound , like if something hit the floor , it , again , came from the kitchen.I decided to man up , I went there and i saw that a knife was just laying on the floor , and the knife drawer was opened"

"San , What if there is , you know, some sort of-"  
>" I know thats what i thought" Said santana interupting the blonde.<br>"But these things they dont , do they?"Said Brittany , staring at Santana waiting for an answer.  
>"They aren't supposed to exist , if thats what your asking" Said Santana after a minute of just clear silence , staring at her best friend.<p>

SantanA slept at Brittany's house that talk with Brittany , she , herself started believing in impossible stuff. "Nothing is impossible with god" she heard Quinn's voice echoing in her stared blankly at the window then she started remembering all the conversation with Brittany again.

"San ?" Said a a familiar voice.  
>It was all sunny in the room , the snow covering the floor outside , the window was open so she felt as if it was snowing inside.<p>

"yeah?" She got up , still half asleep, when she finally fully woke up she saw Quinn's face. It was staring at her with a worrying look.

"Brittany told me, yesterday she called me and told me all about your story , well , about what happened." Mumbled Quinn , folding some of Brittany's clothes and putting them back in Brittany's dresser. " So what did the knife look like? Was it normal , or upside down or sticking in the groud with its sharp end stuck on the wooden floor?"

Santana stared at Quinn " How did you know?"

"Well i went there , remember you gave me some exta keys, why are you forgetting stuff , did you see anything , anything at all? Like your dog barking , any meowing , or any noise anything ?" Said Quinn , in a way that was too fast to understand

"wh- what? stop talking so fast , and yes , my dog wont stop barking , i took it to the vet , they told me Satin is perfectly fine" Said Santana in a way that made Quinn stare at her with her jaw down.

"Well you know ," Said Quinn , trying to act normal "I read that dogs bark when spirits or demons are around"

Santana stared at Quinn with a look of disbelief " Really , Quinn. Im having some trouble and you tell me you read some sort of book that told you , OHHHH , why would there be any spirits in my house, or on earth , Quinn , do you actually believe in those stuff?"

"Umm , can happen you know , your drawer opening and throwing a knife infront of the door isn't normal."Said Quinn know staring at the mirror , fixing her hair " Nor supernatural."  
>Santana stopped making her bed and started thinking , it can't be true , Quinn is just bluffing , she isn't seriouse , i mean how would she know?.<p>

"Wait , Q , how did you know it was infront of the door?"Said Santana suspeciously.

"I TOLD YOU" Quinn Snapped "I went there."

"Sorrryyyy" Santana Said In some sort of tune to it.

"Please dont break into a song." Said Quinn still fixing her hair.

"Okay , Quinn stop fixing your hair , your making mine look messy" Shouted Santana still fixing her bed.

"Whatever , it is messy" Giggled Quinn.

Santana stared at Quinn with annoyance , she finally finished doing the bed , and Quinn finally stopped doing her hair.  
>"Well Im going home, Tell Brittany Bye" She hugged Quinn good-bye , while doing so , she messed Quinn's hair.<p>

"SANTANA LOPEZ I DONT ACCEPT THAT HUG!" Shouted Quinn after her.

Santana just giggled and left the two blonde.

She went back home , still parking her car , when she bumped the trashcan she started left her car, infront of the house and went in , the moment she went in and looked into the house , her jaw was as if some marching band came into the house and from all the noise the house went upside was as if 10 dogs were chasing 50 couldn't believe it , all her stuff were on the ground , some of her lipstick was crushed into the floor , all her nail polish bottle's were broken, she started picking things up and she wanted to call her blondes, but the moment she picked up the phone there was a knock on the door.  
>_ <p>


End file.
